


She Was Named After A Storm

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, TW: Loss of a newborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: “It wasn’t your fault.”





	She Was Named After A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

“Arizona, I don’t blame you.”

You look up at your wife who is holding onto you as though you were her only lifeline, and in this moment, and for the rest of your lives together, you would be. You had spent the last seventeen hours in labor, and your daughter wouldn’t be coming home with the both of you. Your wife kept apologizing, and you knew that even though none of this was her fault, she’d blame herself for not living up to her namesake. For not being someone to rely on. Yet, what was keeping you together, was her.

“I love you, Arizona.”

You keep whispering to her before a nurse interrupts and says she’ll need to take your daughter now. That’s when both of you look up and place one last kiss on your daughter and break down some more.

_______________________

“Dr. Robbins? Dr. Robbins!”

“Hi, Mrs. Jacobson. How’s Adeline?”

“She’s doing wonderful. Thank you for completing her surgery while your wife Y/N was in labor. I bet you’re excited to teach your daughter to roller skate, maybe in your own roller skates.”

Arizona explained to one of the parents who wanted to see how your daughter was doing.

“I planned on teaching my daughter how to roller skate.”

“What changed?”

“Mrs. Jacobson, I am glad you get to take your daughter home today. My daughter only lived for five hours. I will never be able to take her home. I will never be able to teach her how to roller skate. I will never explain to her why I’m proud of my name, and why her Mommy and I are proud of the name we gave her. While you get to sign out and take your daughter home, my wife and I will be planning a funeral and coming to a very quiet house. So I used to roller skate.”

Arizona doesn’t turn back to apologize. She just makes her way back to you.

_______________

_My love,_

_You were named after your grandfather and his service on the USS Arizona. The day we found out we were going to have a child, we both knew we wanted to give our child a name befitting them. I know you don’t want to be there for the service, and I understand. I’m angry at the world. At the universe. Our baby didn’t deserve to die. We deserved to take our baby home, and we never got to. I don’t want to listen to anyone and hear their apologies. Especially those who have kids who get to go home with them. But I feel like I owe our child to be there. I feel like I owe it to you and to the three of us to be there. I’ll be home soon. I’ll be home with you. Because before we gave our baby back to the nurse, we promised that we wouldn’t let this hang heavily on our hearts and make us strangers. I love you, Arizona. And I love our daughter who we named for the storm that raged outside the hospital room as we welcomed her into the world. Those five hours where we held her until she took her last breath. Our daughter, Irene Lexington Robbins, who we will continue to love until we too, take our last breaths._

_Your Wife,_

_Y/N Robbins_

_______________

Arizona wiped away her tears, put on her black dress, and grabbed her keys to make her way to the service. She was named after her grandfather’s heroic actions. She wasn’t named after a coward, and she wouldn’t be one now. You were her wife, and you both needed one another right now.

______________

You looked up and saw your wife in front of you.

“I don’t want to let either you or our daughter down.”

“You never will. I know you, Arizona.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

Arizona looks at the headstone marking your daughter’s final resting place.

“And your Mommy and I love you, Irene. We love you so much.”

You hold onto your wife as she lets it all out. Your close friends stand back and give you two space. You knew that things wouldn’t be the same again, but that didn’t necessarily mean your love would flounder. No, your wife showing up proved to you that your love would be even stronger. After all, love created this family and love will continue to reside between the three of you. And one day, the three of you will roller skate together as a family.


End file.
